Various vehicle door latching and opening mechanisms have been developed. For example, passive entry passive start (PEPS) systems typically include a wireless “fob” that transmits a security code to a vehicle. When a user carrying an authorized fob approaches a vehicle, the user can then insert a hand into an opening adjacent the handle. A sensor detects the user's hand and unlocks the vehicle door. The user then grasps the handle and moves the handle outwardly to unlatch and open the door. In this type of an arrangement, the handle is mechanically connected to a pawl in the door latch mechanism such that movement of the handle mechanically shifts the pawl to a release position to allow a claw or catch of the latch to move and disengage a striker to permit the vehicle door to be opened.
Powered door latch mechanisms have also been developed. Powered door latch mechanisms may include a powered actuator that shifts a pawl to permit movement of the claw to disengage a striker. Thus, in a powered door latch, movement of a door handle is not required because the powered actuator shifts the pawl to a released position to permit the door to be opened. Powered latches may include a lock mechanism or lock state requiring receipt of an authorized code and/or other inputs to unlock the powered latch prior to unlatching the powered latch. Known vehicle doors with powered latches include an exterior handle on the door whereby a user can grasp the handle to manually open the door after the door is unlatched.